Allies and Enemies
by Veritech
Summary: The Third Impact has been averted, the invasion broken. Now should be the time for recovery. But a new threat looms.


Standard Disclaimer: All aspects of Leogelion, characters, original storyline, and all the rights inherent with said series belong to GAINAX and the producers of the series.  
  
Warnings from the Author: This is my first Leogelion fic. So, there WILL be mistakes, whether they are of character, storyline, or terminology, they will happen. So sorry in advance. It is entirely possible that a bit of lemon may seep into the story, I don't know because I'm making this up as I go, so be warned. Also, this is an original character story. He will not be a super-character, nor will he form anything more than common friendship with the other pilots. While it is possible that he may best one of the other pilots in training, do better in combat, or achieve a higher sync-rate for a short time, he is far from the best pilot of the bunch. In other words, he is a normal human being. AND this is kinda an AU fic. A storyline quite a bit different from the original and a few extra events are involved, and takes place as if Third Impact was averted and the invasion stopped. Beware; this is a story of my own making, so anything is possible.  
  
So, on with the fic!  
  
*Authors Note: There are parts in this story that are rather cryptic. This is intentional. And those parts that are confusing will be explained in the story through flashbacks and portions of backstory.  
  
Allies and Enemies Part one "And so it begins."  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki was pleased. The Third Impact had been averted; Gendo Ikari's plan had failed, no matter what he had tried. The pilots were not only alive, but thriving. In the end, Shinji, Asuka and Rei had come together to defend humanity in the last battle of the First Angel War. They had formed an unstoppable team, utterly trusting one another to stand together and defeat the final enemy. That battle had forged ties that would not COULD not be broken. The ties had always been there, but it took something extraordinary to make the children recognize that they existed at all. 

Shinji's absolute refusal to break under all the pressure he was dealing with, as well as his growing friendship with the Rei, and his apparent relationship with the Second Child had brought all the children together in a way that none had thought possible. Asuka looked past her rivalry with Shinji and Rei. Rei learned that it was the spirit, that undefeatable fighting spirit, and the sheer force of emotion at the core of every human on the planet that made humanity what it was. Shinji had looked past all his self-pity and fear to see that the people he cared for were in need of a hero to lead them, and surprising everyone, took up the challenge to defeat those that threatened their existence. 

Gendo had been killed trying to complete his goal. The three pilots had defeated the Eva Series. Asuka and unit 02 had destroyed both Lillith and Adam with the help of Shinji and unit 01. And the invasion by the JSSDF and UN troops had been broken and destroyed by a force of US soldiers that, under the orders of their President, had decided that doing the right thing was more important than political ties.  And in doing so had severed all connection to the UN, effectively setting themselves apart from the world.  They had come to answer NERV's distress signal, to fight for the values that they wanted everyone to share. Victory, it seemed, had finally been achieved. 

But, sadly that was not the end. Now, one year later, humanity had to face yet another group of Angels. Yet these were different. Where the other Angels were what mankind could have been, these new Angels were just that. Angels. Gods first creation, sent to judge mankind. 

Gendo had never planed for this turn of events. And neither had Fuyutsuki, or anyone else for that matter. So, at the moment anyway, humanity was going to work with the 'Smash Anything That Looks Hostile' strategy, but that needed to change. 

Shinji's choice for humanity to stay as it was had given them great advantages and disadvantages in this new war. Humanity maintained its individuality, and its fighting spirit, but still lived in fragile bodies with even more fragile minds. The human race now had to forge its own path, and show the Angels that they were going to stand alone as individuals, one part making up a section of the whole, just like they always had. 

He continued to read the document detailing the new set of documents from the U.S. that NERV had received. After finishing, he considered the Americans.  After the invasion was beaten back, and the MP Eva's destroyed, SEELE had turned vindictive.  Except now they had a nation they could manipulate the world into hating.  The already tense relationship between the US and China was nearing the breaking point, and almost the entire European commonwealth was getting especially nasty.

While, like many other Japanese, Fuyutsuki had a basic dislike for the Americans, mainly due to their arrogance, he really held nothing against them.  And he had to wonder how their nation would fare in a possible two-front world war where almost everyone thought them the enemy.

But, right now, he had to worry about how he was going to get NERV back into full working order.  He went back to a part toward the beginning of the document and considered the information stated there. NERV was receiving a new EVA, and not just the unit, but also a new, American pilot by the name of Leo Sobec along with it. The commander knew of him, of course, he knew of all the children on the Marduk report, Leo was the sixth in fact. Fuyutsuki re-read the report on the boy. 

"Hmmmmm". He sighed. "It seems that this pilot had received formal military training with the United States Marine Corps and Air Force". 

"Just the basic combat and survival training, as well as some piloting. Americans care very much for their military personnel, and their well- being". This, from Fuyutsuki's aide, Lieutenant Commander Ibuki. 

She read from her own copy of the report, sitting in a chair with her right ankle resting on her left knee, a cup of coffee sat nearby on a small table. She paused as she took a small drink. "And the training will certainly come in handy in combat". 

Fuyutsuki nodded. "I'm just afraid that he'll be like the Marines we have stationed here". 

Maya laughed. "I highly doubt it, I've met both Marine and Air Force pilots. Air Force pilots aren't near anything that resembles Marine pilots. They're much nicer, and don't have that 'jar-head' attitude". 

Fuyutsuki couldn't resist the impulse to smile at the 'jar-head' remark. "You're right, at least I hope so. But it's this Eva we're being sent that intrigues me". Maya raised her eyebrows. 

"Yes, this Advanced Prototype should be interesting, too bad that its specs couldn't be sent with the report, but it makes sense not to bandy that data around too much". She smiled an evil smirk. "And with as hyped as I am to see it, I imagine that Ritsuko is bouncing off the walls".  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
            Shinji awoke early, far earlier than he normally did. The early morning sun came through the windows of the apartment, lighting up the living room with a lightness that spoke of a time around 5:00AM. He briefly considered the pain in his neck. 

"Wha." He mumbled, trying to remember just WHERE he was sleeping. The part of his mind that had become semi-coherent alerted him to the fact that he was not in his bed, but on the couch, with a warm, soft object pressed against his chest. That jerked him to full awareness, as he noticed that it wasn't an object, but a person. He glanced down and saw the side of Asuka's face, then, he smiled as the night before came back to him. 

They had lain like this while watching a movie with Misato. Lying together on the couch. Asuka had fallen asleep first, followed shortly thereafter by Shinji. Misato must have put the blanket currently covering them on before she had gone to bed. 

He remembered fully just how and when the circumstances came about that led to them sleeping like this, for this wasn't the first time. In fact, they normally slept in each other's arms now. 

After he and Asuka had helped fight off the attack on NERV, and avoided the Third Impact, Asuka had seemed to get past what had happened to her with the 15th Angel. On the outside, and to other people, this was true. She acted as her normal self, and seemed to continue on with her life. But in private, she was still a twisted wreck. At night she had nightmares that rivaled Shinji's for their intensity, and more than once, she had suddenly woken up screaming and crying. When this happened, Shinji was always the first to arrive. He would embrace her and allow her to cry into his shoulder, softly stroking her long, red hair. After her sobs would end, she would fall asleep in his arms. He would lay her back down, and let her return to sleep. But he would not release her from his arms. Once, and only once did he do that, and the nightmares would return to her full force, and she would thrash on her bed until Shinji would manage to calm her. After that, they always slept together, she didn't want to be alone, she would say. 

And so, with her with her back pressed to his chest, and his arms wrapped protectively around her she could sleep peacefully knowing that there was someone to protect her. Her very own shield against the dark loneliness of the night, like a living, breathing guardian angel out of myth, but one that could actually care for her. 

Their relationship had formed shortly after the first few incidents. At first it was one based solely on mutual protection, they both had the same calming effect on each other. But it was different for Shinji. It was as if the act of protecting someone he cared for mattered more to him than if he was protected. 

So he would protect her to ensure her safety, and she provided a reason for him to go on. It was as if they drew strength from each other. He had admitted his love for her shortly after they had started to sleep together, that had intensified their connection to each other, and now they could hardly live without each other. Shinji smiled again, then lightly kissed her cheek, hugged her closer, and fell lightly back to sleep. Asuka's reaction was to mumble something incomprehensible, and snuggle in closer so Shinji. Then she smiled and went back to stillness. Shinji only sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][]  
  
            -BEEEEEP-BEEEEEP-BEEEEEP!- In one groggy motion, Colonel Misato Katsuragi hit the off button on her alarm, and rolled out of bed. With half-closed eyes she looked to check the time, 6:02AM. She had a little under an hour to take a shower and wake up Shinji and Asuka.

Getting up and opening her door, the soft morning light wiped away any vestiges of sleep that remained in her eyes, and Misato quietly crept in the direction of the shower. She stopped not too far away from the end of the couch, smiling as she looked at the cute scene before her. Asuka either slept on her back when alone, or when she was with Shinji, on her side with her back to Shinji's chest. Now however it seemed that she had rolled over sometime in the night, and now faced Shinji, and had her arms around him, just as he had his around her. 

It was too cute to pass up, so she very quietly got her camera out of a drawer and took a picture of the two of them together. She set the camera down on the table, and then went into the bathroom to take her morning shower. As the sound of running water filled the house, and steam began to come out from under the bathroom door, Shinji's mind dragged itself from blessed sleep to the land of the living. 

As his vision cleared, he noticed that Asuka had rolled over, and now lay facing him. The morning light highlighted her beautiful face, making her look even more like a goddess than she normally did. She mumbled something incoherent, and shifted around a bit. Shinji gently kissed her cheek, and her eyes began to flutter open. 

"Emmmm". She groaned as she took a deep breath and awoke. 

"Good morning". She told Shinji as she regained motor control after a very restful sleep. He smiled again. 

"Good morning to you too, sleep well"? 

"Mmmm-Hmmm". Now she smiled, then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Even better since you were with me". Asuka sat up, then put her feet on the floor and stood up, followed shortly after by Shinji. 

"Misato must be in the shower, want me to make some breakfast before you take your shower"? Asuka stepped out onto the patio and let the wind blow through her hair.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks". 

"No problem. Any requests"? 

"Pancakes". She said with a note of finality. "And sausages if we have any".

Shinji walked over to the food refrigerator (as opposed to the beer refrigerator) and rummaged around in one of the drawers.

"You're in luck, we have an unopened package of sausage links". 

"Ah, good, finally something other than toast and eggs" Was her response as she took a dep breath of fresh air.  

Shinji had a confused look on his face as he searched the kitchen for his apron. "Now where did I put…Oh yeah, for some odd reason I threw it in my room". 

Shinji went to his room, and a few seconds later emerged with the blue apron he always wore when cooking. 

"Found it." 

The sound of a door opening and a thick cloud of steam wafting into the hall heralded Misato's leaving of the bathroom. She only wore a towel wrapped around her from the chest down, and was using another towel to dry her dark locks of hair. Asuka, who had seen Misato emerge, immediately got wide eyed at the state of undress of the Colonel. Before Asuka could speak a blistering denouncement to her however, Shinji noticed her look and turned around. He then took note of what Misato was wearing. 

"Gah..M..Morning Mi.Misato". 

Misato jumped back slightly after being surprised by Shinji. This had the unfortunate (fortunate?) result of loosening the fold of the towel that held it in place over Misato's body. "Shinji, don't startle me like that, ok?" 

"Ah.Ok, sorry." 

"Thank you." 

Misato took a step forward to go around Shinji, not caring that she only wore a towel, but then, as she took that first step, the loosening of the towel was done, and the piece of cloth opened, and dropped to the floor. Shinji froze, that's all he could do, as all the motor control he had for his limbs had just stopped. He noticed, only semi-absently, that dark purple was, in fact, her natural color, and that her figure was very, very nice indeed. All he could do was form semi-coherent thoughts into something understandable. 

[Great Kami-Sama.  I'm gonna die. But LORD is she beautiful!] 

Misato was embarrassed beyond anything she had ever experienced before. Here she stood in front of 16-year-old Shinji, naked as the day she was born, and trying to decide between laughing -she had seen HIM naked the first day he had arrived after all, and this would settle the score-, and picking up her towel before running back to her room. Both were good options, so she combined both somewhat. She slowly bent down to pick up her towel, the wrapped it slowly back around her body, the looked at Shinji and smiled. 

[I guess he's in shock.Heh-heh, I still got it.] She thought. Misato walked up in front of Shinji and ran the tip of her index finger under his chin. "I guess we're equal now Shinji, aren't we"? She said in her most seductive voice. 

"Did you like what you saw"? 

She then proceeded to walk around Shinji and back to her room. Shinji.remained a statue. Asuka had seen the whole thing, and had noticed that Shinji just froze up and stared. She could understand why, Misato definitely had her beat in body development. But then Asuka overhead what Misato said, and that called for immediate response. 

"MISATO YOU HENTAI!!"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][]

  
            First Lieutenant Ritsuko Akagi wheeled her wheelchair out of the modified van and out onto the tarmac of the Tokyo-3 Airbase. There was a low roar as six American F-35 Joint Strike Fighters(JSF) flashed overhead in a 'V' formation, but it wasn't the fighters that Ritsuko had come to see. 

What she had come to see was landing as she came to a stop about six feet from the door of the van. A massive F-type Eva transport plane with USAF markings was coming in low and slow as it lined up to land, it was sluggish to begin with, but was made worse by the fact that it was carrying a completed unit 16 Advanced Prototype Eva in its cargo bay. 

Ritsuko sharply turned her head as she heard the late-model blue sports car come screeching to a halt not six inches from the back of the van. The cars' doors opened and a very angry Asuka yelling something that sounded like 'But you kept staring you pervert!' This was confirmed as both Misato and Shinji winced and attempted to get ahead of the angry Second Child. 

Ritsuko could hardly contain her laughter as the three drew closer. 

"What happened"? She asked. 

Misato only got an embarrassed look on her face. 

"Long story". She told the brown-haired scientist.

 Asuka actually managed to look angrier. "SHE DISROBED IN FRONT OF SHINJI"!! 

Ritsuko looked rather surprised by this little tidbit of info, and look laughingly at her sputtering friend. "Really? Isn't he a bit young for you Misato?" 

Misato only managed to get redder. "It was an accident for gods sake"!

 Ritsukos' grin more evil than it was earlier. "Are you sure, Misato"? 

"AARRGGHH!" 

Both Ritsuko and Asuka were laughing now, as Misato seemed to want to hide somewhere. Ritsuko did notice that Shinji had remained detached from the joke, and was wisely attempting to stay out of Asukas' line of sight. She decided to leave the poor boy alone on this one, he had already probably received enough today from Asuka. 

The red haired one spoke up again. "So, where is this Sixth Child we're supposed to pick up"? 

"Probably inside his Eva". Said Ritsuko. "He has to get it inside the Geofront". 

Asuka was rather quick to protest. "Well then whom are we picking up"? 

"His guardian". Came the response from Makoto, who had driven Ritsuko to the Airbase, as he walked up to the group. "A Captain Arianna Lendova". 

Asuka looked only slightly lees annoyed than she did before. "Really. It'll be nice to have another MATURE female to talk to for a little while". She said while she shot a withering look at Misato. Who's only response was to moan and bury her face in her hands. 

Ritsuko was looking at the group of people who had disembarked the plane. 

"That must be her." She pointed out the person that stated toward them. 

The woman in question walked up to Ritsuko and the others, turned to Misato and came to attention with a crisp salute. 

"Colonel Katsuragi, Captain Arianna Lendova reporting". 

Misato was caught off guard with the military salute, but knew she shouldn't have been. [I should have seen that coming, Americans always salute a higher rank.] Misato gave her own greeting. "At ease Captian Lendova, glad you could make it. But we're very informal here, so just call me Misato all right?" 

"Ok then…Misato." Came Arianna's response. "As long as you call me Arianna or just Ari would be good enough." 

"Fine by me, Ari, glad to have you here". 

Asuka stood somewhat behind Misato, and she studied this new arrival. Arianna was wearing the standard khaki US military duty uniform, she had shoulder length Chestnut colored hair pulled back into a short ponytail, dark green eyes, and a slight bronze tint to her face made her easy to spot in a crowd of Japanese people. She had a modest chest, and stood only about 5'9". But that figure, combined with that face, would put her in the running in an unofficial contest the male members of the NERV bridge crew called "The Most Gorgeous Woman On Base" title. Misato had won that four years in a row, but this year, Maya, of all people, had beaten her. 

Ari turned her attention to Asuka. 

"You must be the Second Child, Asuka Langly Souryu"? 

"Yes." 

Ari smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you, your file says a lot about you." 

Asuka raised one eyebrow. "Really, it better have said nothing bad about me."

 The Captain smiled. "No, mostly combat records, I don't have access to anything else on you or the other pilots-except Leo." 

"Why is that?" 

"He's my charge, you're not." 

"I guess that make sense." 

Ari then turned her attention to Shinji. 

"You must be Shinji Ikari, I've heard a lot about you." 

Shinji blushed. "Yes ma'am" 

"Please Shinji, it's Ari." 

"Um. OK…Ari." 

Ari turned to Ritsuko. "I've already met Dr. Akagi." "How goes things with you Ritsu?"  

            Ritsuko only gave off a short laugh. "

Pretty well, all things considered." "So, when will we see this EVA move?" 

Ari looked at her watch. "In about ten seconds, the pilot had to go through independent starting procedures." She looked at Misato. 

"I understand Pilot Ayanami will be on guard for this." 

Misato nodded her head. "Yes, she should be on the surface shortly." 

No sooner than Misato had spoken, a desert tan EVA came up to the surface on one of NERV's launch elevators. This was unit 14; the first EVA of the second production run EVA's to reach NERV. After the destruction of unit one, NERV had more pilots than EVA's. So, after the attempted invasion, the U.S. provided a replacement EVA, unit 14. Another EVA, unit 15, was also provided. That one meant to replace the mangled and dismembered unit two, as rebuilding that unit would have been more expensive than simply building a new EVA. 

Design-wise, unit 15 was identical to unit 14, but, continuing with the trend of having each EVA a different color, unit 15 was colored a dark ghost gray much like American Navy aircraft were painted. 

Unit 14 moved to a protected position slightly behind and to the side of a raised defensive partition, and settled a palette rifle into aiming position. 

With a whine of hydraulics the clamps holding unit 16 to the transport opened and two massive hands came down onto the pavement. Then the huge form of a dark army green EVA with red eyes brought itself to its feet, and began to walk towards the entrance chute to the Geofront. Shinji noticed two unsettling things about this EVA. One was understandable - the dark red eyes gave the EVA an almost demonic look. The other was rather mundane -the American Flag painted on unit 16's shoulder with the letters USMC printed below it. Shinji didn't know just why those markings made him uneasy. Ari turned to the group she was standing with. 

"Well, lets go see the newest addition to NERV's pilot crew."


End file.
